mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:ManiacRobber/Dawid
Dawid Malesiński-główny bohater z serii Equestria Girls i conterpart ze świata kucyków (który jest też człowiekiem).Bardzo kreskówkowaty,strachliwy ale czasem nawet zły.Ma swych oddanych przyjaciół: Michaela i Mądrale. Historia Lata dziedzięce W młodości zachowywał sie tak samo jak w dorosłości.Był zabawny, jednak pewnego dnia w 1 klasie miał wypadek i wszytcy sie z niego śmiali i nazywali go "Ciamajdom" (co Dawidowi nawiązywało do jednego ze Smerfów) i przez reszte życia był emo:Ponury, smutny i zły. Crystal Prep School Dawid powstanowił wyjechać do Crystal Prep School gdyż to dla niego było jednyne miejsce by go traktowali z powagą. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Podczas wydarzeń z filmu od czasu do czasu sie pojawia, a przyczyną dla czego jechał na igrzyska było do pingowanie Crystal Prep.Nie obchodziły wydarzenia główne a podczas spotkania sie z Michaelem i Mądralą powidział im że świat jest poto by umierać.Podczas kiedy Midnight Sparkle atakowała szkołe, Dawid chodził sobie gdy w nicości podczas rozmowy Daydream Shimmer i Midnight Sparkle, Dawid spotkał suminie przeszłości gdzie wszytko opowiedziało i zrozumiało to Dawidowi że mógł ich nie słuchać i kontynuować żywot kreskókowego bohatera.Po potrafieniu do głównego świata, Dawid stał sie znów zabawną, kreksówkowatą postacią.W Epilogu spotkał Konterparta co wspowodowało wybuch atomowy (fragment z ataku na Atollu Bikini). My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree Senna wersja pojawiła sie na początku filmu gdzie została wymazana przez Midnight Sparkle.Realna wersja pojawia po śnie Twilight kiedy wraz Mane 7 (nie jest wliczany) wyjecha na obóz lasu Everfree.Pod koniec piosenki "Legenda o Everfree", śpiewa ją.Podczas zaoznania sie z obozem spotkał niedźwiedzia który go zaatakował.Kiedy przygodzi Flash Sentry, mówi do Flasha że go niezna i przedstawia liste znajmowych od Twilight po nienznaną kobiete.Później wraz uczniami spotyka Dyrektorke obozu – Gloriose wraz Timberem.Dawid wita ją ręką jednak mówi on że Dyrektorów obozu trakfuje sie tak samo jak Dyrektorów szkoły, poczym przepraszam.Później kiedy Twilight filtorowała sie z Timberem pokazałam jak filruje (chodzi o filtrowanie ryb).Później kiedy przybył Filthy Rich, Dawid mówił że to spowodowało by zniszczenie eko systemu naturalnego i absultnego, jednak Filthy go nie słuchał i odepną go.Podczas opowieści o "Gaji Everfree" zaczoł sie przestraszyć i kiedy nadeszła Gloriose'a pomylił go z Gają.Później wraz Sunset i Twilight dołączył do ich drużyny gdzie śpiewał m.in:Drunken Sailor czy Botany Bay.Później pomagał przy pomocy mostu.Dawid powiedział że ma pomysł na pomysł zbudowaniu mostu wstylu San Francisco, jednak uznali że pomysł Dawida jest głupi a Dawid zgniewem zaczoł tupać podłoge co wspowodowało zawalenie sie mostu.Później podczas kolejnej naprawy mostu mówi sobie że to jego wina jednak AppleJack uważa że to nie jego wina że most sie rozwalił tylko coś innego.Kiedy moce AppleJack zaczynają działać powodują kolejne znisczenie mostu, a Dawid spadając do wody napotyka piranie.Później w nocy kiedy Dawid śpi wraz Dziewczynami, jednak po cichu Twilight ucieka.Po karcie czasowej Dawid sie budzi i wraz Sunset i Twilight i idą do kopalni gdzie spotykają Gloriose która, jak sie okazuje zdobyła kryształy dzięki czemu włada żywiołem Dżungli.Dawid mówi wszytkie co zrobiła i potem mówi że okłamała ich, zaś Gloriose mówi że zrobiła poto żeby "ratować" las.Po wspomnieniach Dawid mówi że nic nie widział (nawiązanie do Fineasza i Ferba gdzie kiedy pojawiają sie wspomnienia to postać ich nie widzi).Kiedy jaskinia zaczyna się zawalać Dawid ostatniej chwili ucieka i ostega przyjaciółki, jednak te nie słuchają i powoduje one wielką kopułe rośliną zaś wszytcy obozowice (poza Mane 7 i Dawidem) zostają uwięzieni.Później Dawid pomaga przyjaciółką walce jednak bez skutecznie.Kiedy pojawia sie Twilight i oswaja moce magii zaczyna sie walka i bohaterki uwalniają moc klejnotów co powoduje wybuchem atomowym (te same kadry co poprzednim filmie).Później wraz końcem lata Dawid i obozowice wraz Dyrektorem Celestią i Wice-Dyrektorką Luną wracają. Odcinki specjalne z 2017 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magia Tańca Po wydarzeniach z filmu Mane 7 i Dawid później powstawiają odbudować obóz robiąc zbiórke pieniędzy.Dawid wraz Michaelem i Mądralą robią zbiórke retro gier jednak uzbierali jedynie 10 dolarów, później zbiórke kaset VHS, ale tymrazem uzbierali tylko centa.Kiedy Rarity wpada na pomysł na teledysk, Dawid uradowany wiadomością wyobraża sobie że jest bogaczem.Później kiedy Twilight mówi że jeśli przegrają to nie uzbierają pieniędzy na obóz, Dawid wyobraża że jest biedny i mówi "Czy ktoś poratuje piędziesiąc groszy" (w angielskiej wersji mówi że 1 centa).Kiedy Rarity zaczyna kręcić teledysk Dawid powstanwoił trącić sie i zrobić taniec Skalmara.Rarity mówi jemu że jema go w teledysku, co zmuciło Dawida.Później wraz przyjaciółkami, przychodzą do Rarity która to mówi że Shadowbolts ukradli pomysł, zaś Pinkie Pie daje Rarity usteczke.Dawid dodaje że chce pokazać im uderzając z piąchy, jednak przyjaciółki odradzają gdyż mogą zranić, a Dawid mówi że to kreskówka i że nic nie stanie.Później wraz Rarity i Sci-Twi ruszają do Crystal Prep i śledzić Shadowbolts.Rarity pytałą dlaczego jest ma stuczne wąsy, a on odpowiada że o klasyka.Później kiedy docierają do sali muzycznej spotykają Shadowbolts, którzy mówią że mają już teledysk, zaś Dawid mówi im że jeśli nie odadzą teledysku do dostaną piąchy bokserskiej.Dawid próbują uderzyć, Twilight powstrzymuje go.Później w sali muzycznej przeprowadzona jest rozmowa gdzie Rarity uważa że niepotrzenie przekonywała przyjaciółki i Dawida.Uczestniczy przez kilka pomysłów.W pomyśle AJ, Dawid rozberujący ubrania uważa że lepiej pasuje mu ubrania zwykle i przyznaje że ciastka są pyszne.W pomyśle RD, Dawid ucieka przed kusownikami i rozebruje ubrania.W pomyśle Pinkie, Dawid używa ołówka i przerysuje sie na wyglądzie pododnym do rzeczywistości.Dawid rozmawia z rysownikiem że powiniem rysować jak to była kreskówka a nie jak dziecko.Później zobaczyszcy rysónkowe Mane 7 mendeleje.Po rozmowie Dawid sie budzi i ucieka z szkoły robiąc dziuje.Po rozmowie Rarity z uczenicami Crystal Prep.Dawid wraca do Mane 7.Wraz przyjaciółmi wraca opłakanum stanie.Micahel mówi że miał przegląd mózgu i że powiniem nie jeść sera.Dawid dodaje że po tych pomysłach dziwczyn były wszystkie fajne (no poza jednym).Dawid powstanawia wrziąć udział w teledysku. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magia Filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magia Lustra Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach